Devon D. Maroney
Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhw1SG8534Q Devon's Voice: L from Death Note Appearance Devon has white hair and blue eyes. He is 5 foot and 6 inches tall. He is the runt of the family. The shortest member of the Maroney Clan. He has a round face. He is very muscular throughout his body. He has a few scars, but no blemishes. He has one scar across the bridge of his nose that is hidden under a bandaid. His most notable feature, however, is his arms. They are both made out of metal. He has scars from the surgery near his shoulders where they attached them to him. Despite being made of metal, he still wraps his forearm and knuckles with wrapping bandages. Devon doesn't like to wear a shirt. He often chooses to go topless, but when he must, he wears a white tank top. He wears red sweat shorts for pants. For shoes, he wears brown sandals, but often takes them off when fighting. He wears a silver chain necklace around his neck along with having two ear piercings on his left ear. Personality Devon is a hard working individual who takes boxing seriously. He grew up in a family of boxers and always has tried his best to live up to his Father and late Brother's potential. He always chose working on his boxing over making friends around the village. He grew up to be a shy kid who stayed quiet. However, he is fierce when it comes to fighting in the ring or elsewhere. He isn't afraid to be outgoing. He has goals that he wishes to accomplish. It's just the initial step that is tough for him. His metal arms also don't help with his social life, being given odd stares. He ends up spending time alone, learning how to tinker with his arms and practicing boxing with them. His anxiety also gave him a slight stutter. However, his willingness and desire to be like his Brother and Father help push past these abnormalities to chase after what he wants in life. Devon is also rather professional and kind to people he just met. He isn't very rude or abrasive, but he can have a loudmouth if he has a strong opinion on something. He can get really heated and angry. Compared to his fighting, he almost never is angry while fighting although it may look like it. Biography Devon was born to Jack and Janice Maroney on Karate Island in the South Blue. His father was a boxing coach, instructor, and boxer himself. His mother was a boxing coach and a referee as well. He had an older brother named Alec Maroney who was also a boxer. His whole family had everything to do with boxing. They loved it. However, Devon never got to really experience the togetherness that the family had during their boxing events. This was because when Devon was born, he was born without the feeling in his arms. His arms were essentially useless, so they amputated what had grown on the stubs of his shoulders. And to make matters worse, Devon's mother died giving birth to Devon. He got prosthetics, but of course, they were never the same as regular arms. He couldn't move his fake hands and elbows to form fists and stand in a stance. He was the odd man out in the family. So, throughout his entire life, he sat on the sidelines while watching his brother box and his father coach. During Devon's childhood, his father gave up boxing himself to raise Devon alone with some help from Alec and also because boxing made him remember his wife since she was his coach. He still coached to make a living to support his boys. However, a part of him died with the love of his life and the fact that he couldn't teach Devon to box. However, that wouldn't be all for the Maroney Boys. Around the age of 12, Devon lost his brother in an accident. Alec was becoming a hot shot boxer. He was making his Father proud. Even Devon's dad seemed to be doing better since the death of his wife and his defunct other son. And of course, Alec was a great brother to Devon. Devon loved his brother. He always tried to teach Devon to box with his prosthetics. It helped Devon learn some stances for when he would get his mechanical arms. Besides for that, they would also play together and spend a lot of time together. Devon was almost inseparable from his brother. The night of the accident was when Alec had a big boxing match. It was his first match where he was fighting a professional, a real professional. It was a great fight. They fought long and hard and in the end Alec won. However, he only won the battle, but lost the war. No one really knows what went down that night, but some say that Alec was told to lose the fight to let the professional win. The big guy's sponsor didn't want to lose the advertising rights nor were they willing to dump him for the new winner. Alec didn't respond; they told him again and assumed he would follow through. They even threatened him if he didn't. Some say those threats were real because after the match, Alec was shot and killed by some unknown assailent. A lucky bystanding witness happened to get a rough description on Alec's killer, saying they saw a marine symbol on his shoulder. However, the witness was dismissed after being proven drunk that night. Some might say he was tipsy, or barely even drinking. It was a controversial event in the town. The locals were devastated; everyone liked Alec, but his family was devastated the most. Devon loved his brother. He was sad for several weeks before recovering fully. After that night, Devon and his Dad moved away from Karate Island to get away from the depressing memories of lost loved ones there. They left for Lyneel in the North Blue. Jack, being the main provider for what was left of this family, wanted to live effeciently to get by on a one person income, so they ended up moving to Lyneel where housing was cheap despite the location being a slum. After settling there, Jack got a job as a mechanic, but his life slowly spiraled into a mess of things. He became an alcoholic, gave up everything to do with boxing, and started to neglect Devon. The last thing Devon remembered about his Dad was that during one of his relapses, he decided to try to make Devon into a boxer, which was when he had some crackpot scientist come over and install cybernetic arms on Devon. It gave him the ability to have normal arms again, well, normal as in functioning. His arms were still metal. It didn't help with him fitting in with the other kids on Loguetown as now they had more reasons to make fun of him besides for his Dad. He also couldn't help, but remember the pain that accompanied the procedure. He still hasn't forgiven his Dad for that. This relapse lasted for a few weeks where Jack actually tried to teach Devon to box. He did pretty well in doing so while continuing to drink and be an asshole. Its what led Devon to be the boxer he is today. However, that would be last time he actually ever saw his Dad because the following week after that, Jack never came home. For several weeks, Devon came home from school to an empty apartment. His dad had abandoned him. He didn't really tell anyone. He got by as a young teenager until he was able to work a stand at the farmer's market for an old man to make money to live there until he left Lyneel at age 20. He stumbled around the North Blue trying to make a living as a boxer, to find a coach, but it was tough pickings. He couldn't find anyone. Now, he is 22 and trying to find what he wants to do with his life. Professions Martial Artist (Primary): A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in boxing and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Inventor (Secondary): An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Traits 'Professional Traits (1/1)' Cybertronic Genius (1 Trait): Some inventors take a more radical approach and have learned extensively on all their is to know about cybernetics. These characters gain a 15% Discount on any cybernetic purchases for themselves. Additionally, it can be stacked with Skills in Upgrade to give a Discount of 25%. 'General Traits (3/3)' Weaponized Cyborg (3 Traits): This is a high-tech cyborg, rarely encountered anywhere but the Grand Line. Their cybernetics may be constructed from Steel or Titanium level materials, and may have additional body parts added. Cybernetics at this level may begin to look more humanlike, as fake skin is applicable. Weapons at this stage become more advanced, allowing more modern or complex systems and machinery. Cyborgs at this level can actually begin installing dials, provided they can find them and incorporate them into their design. This trait requires and replaces Automail Recipient, refunding its cost. Combat Style Devon's fighting style is pretty simple. He is a boxer. He fights quick and fast. He punches heavily without too much kicking. He has a strong right hook. He is in the mode and serious when fighting. He enjoys to fight for fun as well though. He uses his cybernetic arms to fight since he is missing his fleshy, real arms. Character Stats Items Cybernetic Arms '''(Starter): Devon has two iron metal arms that replace his natural fleshy arms that he had as a child. '''Sparrow Compass: Some kind of faulty compass that doesn't even seem to point north. According to the vendor it's a pretty old relic and it's more for show than functionality. Smokey's Weed: Even the angriest of people can't help, but be happy and relaxed if they inhale some of this stuff. Only enough to last you for one thread, so use it wisely. Techniques DevonMaroney2.jpg Category:NPC